MicroOni
by seawy
Summary: Basicaly HetaOni but Micronations hense the name microoni rated T for character death and maybe language.
1. RuMoRs

**READ THIS FIRST OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!:**

**Every chapter the point of veiw changes... this is Sealands point of veiw obviously the next chapter is Wy, then Sealand again and so on and so on two ppl have writin this Wy and I... (Our nicknames)**

**Okay we had this idea awhile back HetaOni Micronations... MicroOni Wheeeew!**

"Has he reovered yet?" I hear someone and I turn my head, it was Hungary talking to Germany. "For the most, he still has nightmares, and calls me to see if I'm okay." I'm interested now, "It's been a week since you guys escaped that horrid mansion." Mansion? Yes, this is what I've been looking for an adventure!

Hungary leaves and I walk up to Germany. I tug on his uniform, I can see him jump. "Exuse me, what... what mansion were you speaking of?" He stares down at me, his eyes ice blue. "Nothing you need to worry about!" I persist. "Who needs recoverying?" His face softens, and kneels down. "Italy is just a little shaken up."

Italy? why would Italy be scared, then I think about it. "Oh who's army?" He chuckles. "It wasn't an army it was..." he hesitates but answers anyway. "It was a... place."

"It was the place wasn't it?" He looks at me confused. "the mansion, what and where ever that thing is." He gets a chill. _Why is he being so hesitant?_

He glances to the side, "Listen Sealand I don't want to talk about it." he walks away. I run to the rest of the Micronations. "Hey guys, there's something Germany's hiding."

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

"So you're saying there's some abandoned mansion, We don't know where it is, and Italy was scared to death from?" I nod I also add, "Hungary said it's been a week since they've escaped." We countinue to discuss what I've just said with Germany. After we eat lunch Wy and I go to her house to do some research.

I scroll through the ledgends of haunted mansions, It says that there is was one that is haunted it's in the woods and it's the closest one to the world's summits place... "I think I found it!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Last week the world meeting was there." She looked at me strangly

"How do you know that?"

"Oh...um...Okay I go to the meetings event though no one reconizes me!" I know I'm not reconized but I still got. I print out a map and we are ready to go.

**When I type it out its shorter hmm...**


	2. PlAnS

**A/N: Hey. It's me, Wy... *Goes into minor fit* STUPID RYMING! Anyway... Sealand kept yelling at me to type the next chapter. Sorry if it sucks cause I edited it a bit...** **but I did figure out how to center time skip's so...yay?**

" Okay! Team One is me, Wy, Seborga, and Hutt!" Sealand shouted, " Team Two is Kugelmugel, Ladonia, Molossia and-" with a change in tone, " Turkish Rupublic." I got up and headed to my group.

" I guess we're first?" I ask Peter as I reached them.

" Yup and I have a map for each group." He said, handing the other map to Ladonia. I shugged.

" Then let's go on up. I'm packed." Pointing at the satchel at my side, "and we should still be careful..." I remembered how scared Italy was when he came out.

*Time Skip*

" Sealand, just admit it, we're lost." I said, looking around.

" But there should be a dirt road around here..." he said, his brow furrowing. I pushed through some bushes and saw a dirt road.

" You mean this one?" I said, stiffiling a laugh.

" Yeah, it should be a little bit ahead." he said, Hutt and Seborga close behind. We walk up the path and when we reached the gate to the mansion, all I could say was,

" Wow." We stood there, staring at the place which had given Italy so many nightmares. I pull out my phone and glance at it

" Shit." I mutter to myself. _There's no reception._

**A/N: QAQ I feel horrible about making Wy cuss when she's nine...Ehh.. This also seems so short... but there is probably gonna be more cussing... because what's a HetaOni/ Horror story without bad language.R(^0^)/ Up, Up and Awayyyyyyy! Bye! *Flies of into space, where she writes***


	3. ThE mAnSiOn

**So I hear you guys liked Wy's chapter... *whispers* did she go hyper on you? *returns to a normal voice* any way here's the next chapter Enjoy... Psst send us messages... er Wy needs hugs sad fanfic... not this one er just send HUGS QUICK!**

As we enter the fornt gate, I get a bad chill. "Actually, this doesn't seem like a good idea..." Wy stares at me, "What!? We just got here and now you want to go back?" I go to answer but I catch something in the corner of my eye. I bolt up right and get a chill causing my teeth to chatter violently.

"What is it!? you better not be pulling something!" I roll my eyes, I walk over to investigate but stop, _Maybe this placer eally is haunted!_ I rush back to the gate. "can we go!?" We grabs my wrist and has a really tight grip on it. "No!" she yells I can feel that word in my chest. My heart starts to pound harder.

She makes her way to the front door dragging me behind. Both Seborga and Hutt look to their right. "Did you see it to? a big grey mass?" They nod in unison. "You guys are in on it too?" Wy still doubts that we both saw the same thing, the thing haunting this mansion. She rolls her eyes and opens the door.

I jumped up and was the first inside. _It must be safer in here! _I'm followed by the rest, Wy having to pull Seborga in. In the front of us there are three halls and a stairwell. A hall to the left, right and straight ahead.

We decide on who will explore where. I end up going left, Wy went straight, Seborga right, and Hutt went upstairs. My hallway wasn't well lit and the lights that were on flickered. It was a mess glass was shattered everywhere!

I turn the corner and I stop dead in my tracks. A large grey creature stand before me, It's eyes empty and black. I take off like a rocket back down the hallway. Seborga was back aswell, surprised to see me in such a hurry.

After everyone gets back we tell each other what we've found. "I found a note." Wy handed me a peice of paper:

_Fix the piano, fix the toilet and put the first aid kit upstairs._

I ponder over this and wonder if it's still there. Sebrga steped to the front, "I took a peice of a broken plate, there was already a piece missing though..." I nod and we all look to Hutt. "I found a hidden room with some supplies in it. we all exchange glances.

_CRASH_ a noise comes from the hallway I just came from. "Let's go!" Hutt leads the way into the hidden room, we take a look around. I see two papers on the wall, one that had some names on it and the other with a to do list. A name sticks that sticks out to me is Arthur Kirkland. England called me Peter the other day. He also told me to call him Arthur if I wanted too. Something clicks, "I've got it!"

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONe hope you liked it please reveiw and if you r going to send Wy a hug thanks yoouu!**

**Good day!**


	4. ReLiZaTiOnS

I walk down the hallway that was straight ahead. I reach a Japanese room and I look around curiously. "Doesn't look like anything but this chest is important..." I tell myself. I glance around before opening the chest. " A note? That's it?" I walk twords the only door in the room.

I reached for the doorknob and try to turn it but the door won't budge. "It's locked. Great." I say the last word sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I head back to the others.

I hand Sealand my note and try to ignore the shiver that went down my back. "I found a secret room with supplies." What Hutt says catches my attention. CRASH I quickly follow the others into a huge room. I look around and two things catch my eye.

The first one was a door, but that could wait. The second was a shiny thing in the chimney. I walk over to it and take a closer look. I feel some grooves here. Whatever. I head over to the door and open it. "Oh, wow."

I was in a spotless bathroom. I guess Germany was here. I think... I walk back out to see Sealand standing by two pieces of paper on the wall.


End file.
